Kidnapped
by Squirrelsarecrazy44
Summary: Kaoru is walking home from school. A man approaches him asking for help to find his daughter. Kaoru agrees to help, but gets kidnapped in the process. Kaoru is taken to an airport where the mysterious man who kidnapped him says they have a flight to catch and puts a necklace around Kaoru's neck. What is the purpose for the necklace? Where is the man taking him? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Ben. This is my first fanfic. Please go easy this is an Ouran Host club story. It involves probably the most favorite character in Ouran Host Club. Kaoru. Kaoru gets kidnapped. Cliché, right? Well, you're wrong. This takes a bit of a different approach. This man who kidnapped him is after something different. What will it be? What is the purpose for the strange necklace that the man gives Kaoru?

* * *

Chapter 1

~Kaoru's Pov~

I'm walking home from school because I already let Hikaru head home after host club. He didn't seem to be doing too well, so I had him ride home in the limo, and I stayed behind to clean up. Since there was no limo to drive me home, I'm walking. I don't mind walking. Since the leaves changed color and there's a nice breeze blowing, it's actually a beautiful day. Unlike yesterday where it was raining all day. I think that's how Hikaru got sick because he was out in the rain for too long.

"Excuse me." I look up to a man who's on the verge of panic.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Please. It's my daughter. I can't find her. Can you help me find her? She's only eight years old and we just recently moved here." The man asked.

"Ok. Can I get a picture of her?" I ask. I need to know who I'm looking for, right?

"Um, yes. Let me see here…" He searched his pockets. "I left my wallet in my car. Can you follow me and I'll show you a picture of her?"

"Sure." I wasn't too sure about this guy, but he seemed legitimately terrified, so I follow him. His car is right across the street. He opens the front door and grabs his wallet. He opens it up and hands me a picture. I make a mental note of the little girl. She looks so adorable.

"You can leave your bag in the trunk. If it gets too dark I'll give it back, ok?" He offered.

"Ok." He pops the trunk. I hand the picture back to him and I put my bag in the trunk, then I walk back over to the man.

"She answers by the name Koyo." The man said.

"Koyo?" I ask. That's a pretty name.

"Right." The man confirmed.

"Ok. I know who to look for. Um, do you have a cell phone so I can call you if I see her?" I ask.

"Yes, here." He finds a notebook in his bag that he had in the passenger seat and writes down his number and hands it to me. I rip the paper in half and write down my number with his pen. I hand him the number and his pen

"I'll let you know if anything turns up." I tell him.

"Thank you so much." He says.

"Don't mention it. Happy to help." I turn and walk away. I head up the street as I look around for the missing girl. I hope she's ok. I look down are dark alley. I don't see anyone down there, so I keep going. I hear footsteps coming behind me. I turn around and I see a man coming up behind me.

"Hello there, are you lost kid?" The man asked.

"No." I tell him.

"Oh, well then. I guess I'll have to do something about that." He reaches into his pocket of his jacket. Before he has any chance of pulling out anything, I run for it. I'm running as fast as I can. "Get back here!" I run faster than I thought and I hide in an alley way and catch my breath. I hear footsteps again. I slowly walk down the alley, against the wall and I hope he doesn't hear me. Who the heck is this guy?

I see him at the end of the alley. He probably knows I'm down this way. It doesn't help that my blazer is periwinkle. I can't blend in very well. I try to stay as silent as possible. Please don't see me. I slide down a bit more. "Well, you're pretty pathetic little boy. I can see and hear you perfect. Don't bother running, that alley has a dead end. Might as well wait until I come and get to you." How can he see me? I think he's trying to lure me out to confirm I'm down here. I continue to silently slide against the wall, trying not to make any noise.

I'm pretty far down. He's starting to walk down the alley! "You want to know where I see you? You're right next to a dumpster, about to step on a can of soda." I look down and he's right. There's a can of Coca cola on the ground and a dumpster is right in front of me.

Ok, so he can see me. I get away from the wall and I start running to the end. I don't care what he says, there has to be a way out! I continue running until I am at the end of the alley. I don't remember this being a dead end. It's a big square, where there's two dumpsters and there's a heavy metal door that you'd see in the alley of a restaurant. I run to the door and I try to open it.

"Please, open!" I can't get it opened. It's either rusted shut or locked up tight.

"That won't do you any good." I turn around. The man is standing there. I ready to fight. I get into a fighting stance to defend myself. "You're shaking, kid. Face it, there's no way out for you. You're toast." I don't drop my stance. I don't know how to fight really. I just punch and kick and hope for the best. The man approaches me. I aim a punch at his face. That stuns him for a few seconds and I start to run around him. He grabs the collar of my blazer.

I quickly unbutton it before he does what he's about to do and I start running. I can get a new one. I run as fast as I can, but I don't see a fallen trash. I trip over it, but I waste no time standing back up. I'm almost to the end, but then I feel myself pulled back by the back of my shirt. I'm pulled back and then pinned against the wall by my neck.

"Let me go." He isn't even squeezing my neck. He's just holding my neck to keep me from escaping.

"Not a chance. You're just perfect for what I need to do, kid." What? He let's go of my neck and I make one last attempt to get away, but I knew that once I start running, I'd get caught again. He grabbed the back of my shirt. He covered my mouth so I couldn't yell out for help. He shoved me into the back seat of a car. "Hand me your cell phone, now." I quickly handed him my cellphone. "Good. Now stay silent until we get to where we need to go." He shut the door and went into the front seat. I try to make my breathing less shaky. Hikaru's going to be so worried. And what about the little girl? Where is she?

* * *

~Hikaru's Pov~

Kaoru is taking quite a long time to get here. I hope he's ok. I pull out my cellphone and I push the speed dial for Kaoru. He's taking way too long to get here. After a few rings, it goes to his voicemail. I stop the call and I try calling him again.

"Please, pick up." It goes to his voicemail again. Maybe he's still cleaning up. I call Tamaki-senpai. After a few rings,

_"Hello?" _Tamaki answered.

"Boss, are you guys still cleaning up the Host Club room?" I ask.

_"No, we all headed back home about 30 minutes ago. Why?"_ He asked.

"Well, Kaoru isn't home yet and our house isn't too far from Ouran. Was he still there when you left?" I ask.

_"No, he said goodbye then walked down the road toward your place. I haven't seen or heard from him since. Did you try calling his cellphone?"_

"Yes, but he won't answer. I'm very worried. Should I call Kyoya so he can contact his police force?"

_"If he doesn't come back within the next half hour, I'd recommend that."_

"Ok. Thanks for letting me know."

_"Not a problem, I hope everything turns out ok."_

"Thanks. Me too. I'll let you know if anything turns up. Good bye."

_"Bye." _We both hang up and I sit down on the couch. I can't stop tapping. Knowing Kaoru, he wouldn't want me to worry because I worry too much. He says that if I worry too much I'll end up sick. I can't stop tapping. If I'm not tapping then I'm fidgeting. I'm so worried right now. What if something happened and he's hurt severly and can't reach the phone? Or maybe he had to take a detour for some reason and it's taking longer for him to get here. Or maybe he ran into some bullies that want to bully him for some reason. What if he's unconscious, or has been hit by a car!? My tapping and fidgeting get worse and worse. Come on Kaoru, come home already. I know, maybe Haruhi knows. I call her cellphone.

_"Hello?" _She answers.

"Hey, Haruhi. Have you heard from Kaoru at all?" I ask.

_"No. Not since he started walking home. Why, he's not home yet?" _She asks.

"No and I'm really worried right now." I tell her.

_"I don't know what to do. I hope he's ok. Try calling him if you have or haven't maybe he hasn't heard his cellphone if you did try to call him."_

"Ok. Thank you. Bye."

_"Bye."_ She hung up and then I hung up. I call Kaoru again, but no answer. I hang up and try calling him again. My leg is moving up and down like crazy, tapping on the floor.

"Kaoru, where are you, please call me back once you get this message. Bye." I leave the message and hang up and I try calling him again. No answer. Come on. I leave another message. My tapping is getting even more worse. I try calling him again. Come on already, answer! No answer. What if something really bad happened? What if he was kidnapped!? Oh please be safe Kaoru! I look at the time. Wow, a half hour past already. I'll try calling Kyoya so he can send out his police. I have to find Kaoru. I call Kyoya's cellphone. He's on speed dial 4 because 4 is an unlucky number, it's the word for death in Japanese.

_"Kyoya Otori speaking." _Kyoya answered.

"Kyoya-senpai, can you send out your police force. Kaoru isn't home yet and he should have by now. I think something might have happened to him." I explain.

_"Alright, Hikaru. Stay calm. I'll send them out. Wait patiently and he may be found within the hour if we're lucky." _He said.

"Thank you. Call me if anything turns up." I ask.

_"I will. Good bye."_ Before I can say bye, he hangs up. I hang up. I lace my fingers together and rest my chin on them. My leg won't stop tapping. I think it's going at a trillion taps per second. Please come home safely Kaoru.

* * *

~The man that needed help's Pov~

I'm driving around to see if I can spot my little girl. I hope that boy is close to finding her and that he calls me. I'm so worried for Koyo right now. I hope she's alright. I lost her in the park. I can't focus on my driving, I'm too worried about Koyo to focus. I hear a siren and I see a police car behind me. I slow down and pull over. So does the police car. An officer in a full suit, including a helmet, comes over to the car.

"May I help you officer?" I ask.

"Yes, we received a signal coming from this car that is attached to a young boy's bag. Mind if we search your car for it? If we find nothing, you're free to go." The Police officer asks.

"Um, yea sure. Please be quick, I'm in a big hurry." I tell him.

"We'll try to be fast." He made a signal. "Please turn off the ignition and step out of the vehicle please." I nod and turn off the car and get out. Two more officers check the car. They pulled that boy's bag out of the trunk.

"Bag found, sir." One said.

"I see. Sir, you are under arrest. Charged with possible kidnap." The officer in front of me said. I can't believe. This can't be happening, please tell me this isn't happening.

"What? Wait listen, I was just holding onto that bag for a young boy. He's trying to help me find my daughter." I try to explain. It's the truth.

"You have the right to remain silent. Put your hands behind your back." The officer said. This cannot be happening. This is horrible. I need to find my daughter. My only hope right now is that boy. I hope he finds my daughter. I follow the officer's directions and put my hands behind my back. He cuffs my wrists and leads me over to the police car. They put me in the back seat and it's a long drive to the police station. They take me in and put me in one of the interrogation rooms. I'm sat down with cuffs still on my wrists. A young man, possibly a little older than the boy who was helping, comes in. He has raven black hair and glasses.

"We have some questions for you sir. You better answer them truthfully." The boy says. Despite the age, he seems very mature.

"Ok." I agree.

"First off." He pulled out a picture of the auburn haired boy who agreed to help me. "Do you recognize this boy, here?"

"Yes. I asked him to help me find my daughter. She'd gone missing while we were at the park. I went to the first person I saw and asked him for help." I explain.

"Why was his bag in your trunk?" He asks.

"I didn't think he'd want to carry it around because he looked to be in high school and it was probably heavy. So I offered to have him put it in the trunk so that way, he'd be able to get it if it became too dark, or if my daughter was found. I never learned the boy's name." I explain some more.

"When did your daughter disappear?" He asked yet another question.

"Um, I'd say around four. About 20 minutes or so, I spotted the boy and asked him for help. I showed him a picture of my daughter and asked him about leaving his bag in the trunk while he looked."

"How old is your daughter?"

"She is eight years old. She'll be nine in November."

"Alright then. You'll have to stay here while my men search your home. Don't forget, this is the Otori Police force, we'll be able to find anyone. If you are the one who kidnapped him or harmed him in any way, you will be charged and locked away." The boy said.

"I assure you, I'm innocent. I was just trying to find my daughter." I say.

"I understand that. Come on in and put him in a cell." Two police officers come in and take me to a prison cell. They lock the door and I sat down on the bench. I hope everything turns out ok.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. Please review. If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know and I will reply as soon as possible. I will try to update soon too. Let me know if I made any mistakes. I will fix them. PM me as well if you have an account and you have questions or suggestions

Goodbye then,

-Ben


	2. I'm so sorry

I'm very sorry you guys. You may not believe me, but I lost my memory. I fell off my bike and I wasn't wearing a helmet. I hit my head pretty hard, next thing I knew, strangers were standing around me, but they all said that I was part of their family. telling me their names and my name. So, until I can get my memory back, even though I don't know when that is, I will continue with this story. I promise.


End file.
